1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for spectrum noise detection, and more particularly to a high efficiency method for spectrum noise detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding the satellite television broadcast, an earth-synchronous satellite disposed above the equator firstly receives the radio frequency signal of the television station on the ground, and then forwards the signal to the prescribed zone on the earth, and the apparatus on the ground receives the signal for the television. Recently, the digital satellite television (e.g., DVB-S mainly used in Europe) is rapidly developed, wherein the earth-synchronous satellite directly transmits the digital, encoded and compressed radio frequency signal to the client. The receiver of the client receives the radio frequency signal and then performs the blind scan to perform the channel search. However, the radio frequency signal contains many noise signals in addition to the channel signals. Therefore, when the blind scan is performed, the demodulator in the receiver has to demodulate the noise signals and then determine the demodulated signals as the channel signals or the noise signals. Consequently, the performance of channel search is greatly reduced, and the overall performance of the receiver is affected.